monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHFU: Felyne Comrade
In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite you can hire a Felyne Comrade that can fight along side you. You can hire 13 of these cats, but only one will fight with you at any given time. Your Felyne Comrade cannot come with you during Multiplayer missions or when you fight large monsters like Lao Shan Lung. Hiring a Felyne Comrade You hire a Felyne Comrade from the same Old Lady you would hire your Felyne Chefs from. Sometimes she'll be selling Comrades, sometimes she'll sell Chefs. When you're looking at Comrades for hire you'll see a chart with all their stats; it'll look something like this: *Master: The Felyne Comrades owner. *Felyne Lv: How high the Felyne's level is. The level cap is 20, but attack and defense can still be increased. *Attack: How strong the fighter's attacks are. *Defense: How much the defense of the felyne is.. *Loyalty: How much the cat likes you, this affects how it acts in battle. *Lineage: What type/color of Felyne it is. The effects of a Felyne's lineage are only visual. *Character: What kind of personality it has (how it acts in the middle of battle; fearless, cautious, etc). *Attack Type: Whether it uses Slash or Impact attacks. Impact has the K.O effect. Slashes can cut tails. *Combat Style: How the Felyne fights and what it uses during battle (Weapon, Bombs, both) The Comrade Board The Comrade board is located in the kitchen, in the bottom right hand corner. This is also were your "Active" Felyne Comrades will be. You can only have 3 Felyne Comrades out, the others cannot be seen, and they cannot develop while not active. These are the board's options: *Growth: Have your Cats undergo training that raises their stats. *Comrade Skills: Give your Felynes special skills with the points they have gained (up to 3 skills per Felyne). *Active/Reserve: Switch your active Feylnes, and which one is your Comrade. *Armor: Choose the armor your Felynes wear (just for looks). Possible types are Mafumofu, Acorn Mail and the new downloaded Felyne Samurai set (this new Armor make your Comrade's weapon turn into a Samurai sword if they are Slash type, or a wooden hammer if they are Impact). *Change/Dismiss: Turn your Fighter into a Felyne chef, or dismiss a fighter *Comrade Transfer: Exchange Comrades with your friends. Development In this option you can choose what type of training your cat does while you're out on missions. These will slowly raise your fighter's stats. *Hand To Hand: Increases the Felyne's experience value. *Dumbells: Increases attack power. *Situps: Increases defense. *Forms: Increases Defense and Attack power at the same time slowly. *Meditation: Increases the Felyne's points (used to acquire Skills). *Rest: Cat takes a break, raising its Loyalty. Weapon Upgrade As your Felyne Comrade levels up and its attack power becomes stronger, its weapon will change visually. See the chart below: Points and Skills As your felyne fights along side you, it gains points. These points can be used to give your Fighter "Skills" which will aid you/him in the midst of battle. The only catch is a fighter can only have 3 skills. You can erase old skills to give your fighter new skills as you unlock them. (this also gives a small refund of points). During Battle Aid *During battle, your Comrade can distract the monster, possibly saving your life. *If your Comrade has the ability to use Bombs, they double as a Sonic Bomb, good for Yian Kut Ku and Plesioth. *If you are blocking your ears from a monster's scream, and your Comrade wasn't affected, he can run up to you and hit you out of it; this is the same for the Sleep Ailment, good when fighting Hypnocatrice), also effective when you are dazed or when you are frozen by a Giadrome, Kushala Daora etc. *It can use Traps/Bombs to help in battle, if applicable. Gathering *Your Comrade can gather from Gathering Points and get you extra items/materials. You collect these items at the reward screen; you'll get 2 reward screens instead of one. *Your Comrade cannot carve, but if you give it a skill called "Rob 'Em Blind" it will occasionally steal an item from the monster when it attacks, which is like a carve. Fighting Style Fighters have many different styles of fighting during battle: *Bombs Only: Comrade will never directly attack and only use Bombs. *Weapon Only: Comrade will never use bombs and only attack directly. *Mainly Bombs: Comrade will mostly use bombs and occasionally use his weapon. *Mainly Weapon: Comrade will mostly use his weapons and occasionally use Bombs. *Balanced: Comrade will use Bombs and his weapon equally. *Doesn't Attack: Comrade never attacks (They will still attack you to shake off KO, sleep, etc.) Temperaments